


These Flames in Me

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac realizes he's been in love with his best friend for like ever and Enjolras showers in the molten lava of Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Flames in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. 
> 
> Title comes from Mary Wroth's [Song (p 58)](http://www.luminarium.org/renascence-editions/mary.html) (yes that's a link to her poetry, just in case you're feeling some poetry to balance out the pwp).

His phone had gone off six—ugh, no, scratch that— _ seven  _ times in the past half hour but Courfeyrac couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes yet.

He had been up all night researching how Nestlé's shady business practices were killing the environment-both Jehan’s fault for bringing it up and Nestlé's fault for being so goddamn shitty that the list never ended.

His phone went off again and--fuck, wait. When was he supposed to meet Enjolras for breakfast?

Courfeyrac leaned his phone on the other pillow in front of his face and then squinted at the screen. He read the messages once, then twice and a dumb smile appeared on his face--he could physically  _ feel _ how stupid it was. It’d be so much nicer to have him here so they could have this conversation face to face not—Courfeyrac’s thought came skidding to a halt.

Wait.

Wait just a goddamn second.

His smile fell. He wanted to wake up next to him. He  _ could _ wake up next to him every day. He blinked as Enjolras’ picture appeared on the screen, the one from his birthday with Courfeyrac hanging over the back of the couch, cheek to cheek with Enjolras, both caught up in laughter. Enjolras’ hand rested on the other side of Courfeyrac’s face in an intimate gesture.

He answered the video call with a tired smile, remembering that day. Enjolras lay on his stomach, face mostly buried in his pillow, frowning.

“Morning.” Courfeyrac said, his voice betraying him in it’s softness.

The reply was muffled but seeing as he was well-versed in early morning Enjolras, he translated it easily as a demand to know why he wasn't answering his phone.

Courfeyrac groaned, “It’s eight on a Saturday.”

“Exactly—actually—it’s nearly nine.” Enjolras informed his pillow as he squinted at his phone screen.

“Weren’t we supposed to go out for breakfast at nine thirty?”

Enjolras just groaned in response, burying his face into his pillow regardless of the fact  _ he _ was the one who wanted Courfeyrac to be awake. At least he wasn't up either.

“Come over here and I’ll cook.”

“You come over here.” Enjolras voice was muffled by the pillow.

Courfeyrac send him a deadpanned glare but Enjolras just glanced to the screen, pulled his pillow closer and smiled. Courfeyrac raise an eyebrow and ignored the way his heart beat faster, how did he never noticed how completely fucked he was? “If you come over here, you can use my shower.”

“Well that decides it then.” Enjolras’ voice was laced with sarcasm and Courfeyrac felt himself get faintly offended.

“You love my shower!”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, buried his face into his pillow, sighed heavily and then pushed himself up. Courfeyrac watched him as the phone toppled over on the bed and-that was his shirt Enjolras was wearing. He had been looking for that.

Before Courfeyrac could protest and without saying another word, Enjolras hung up. Courfeyrac stared at his phone screen until it went dark and reflected his face, all wide eyes.

He wanted to wake up next to Enjolras. He had real life real feelings for him. How the fuck hadn't he notice until just now. And now he was (probably) on his way over.

Courfeyrac flung an arm over his eyes, bemoaned his fate for roughly three and a half seconds, and then forced himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out how the hell he had gotten in this mess. He couldn't remember falling in love. Was that too dramatic? Could this be love already? They had known each other since lyceé but...when the fuck did this happen? When had his feelings change?

It was then that Courfeyrac realized he was freaking out.

Dragging himself out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom. His reflection staring back at him as he brushed his teeth accurately reflected how he was feeling: lost and slightly overwhelmed.

How the hell was he going to stop this from getting weird?

He was going to play it cool, it wasn't a big deal. Enjolras didn't have to know. They were going to have breakfast, make plans and then hang out until Bossuet’s birthday party. 

Oh god, he  _ would _ realize this on Bossuet's birthday. Sorry, Bossuet.

The sound of a key in the lock forced Courfeyrac to quickly finish up in the bathroom, his hair was a mess but Enjolras had seen it worse, and hurry into the hallway.

He watched as Enjolras opened the door, still wearing his shirt under a flannel and fuck.

He really wanted to kiss him.

Enjolras paused in the doorway and caught Courfeyrac’s eye, "What?” His voice was hesitant and well done, Courfeyrac, he had lasted all of seven seconds.

“Nothing.” Forcing his best attempt at a causal smile onto his face, he couldn't even blame Enjolras for narrowing his eyes in suspicion. It really had been a terrible attempt. He had just noticed Enjolras was wearing those jeans he loved because it made...his ass look great. Okay, so, maybe something should have tipped him off before this morning.

“What’s going on with you? You woke up twenty minutes ago, what could possibly have you so worked up already?”

Courfeyrac almost wanted to tell him the truth. How every single solitary cell in his body wanted to throw himself at him like the most wanton of romance novel heroines. At least they’d get it out of the way. Instead of the truth however, he just said, as dramatically as he could muster, “Do we want crêpes or pancakes? I can't make up my mind--it's too much for me.”

Enjolras just kept looking at him and there was something about his expression that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't that he totally didn't believe him because even some random on the street could tell that he was lying but it was something more...hesitant...sort of alarmed...sort of...like a minor shade of realization like he had had in bed.

Wow, he was fucking pathetic. Never in his life had he gone this stupid for someone. He was seamlessly projecting his revelation onto Enjolras right now.

Was this the reason his previous relationships failed? Had he been in love with him all this time and everyone else but him noticed?

“Courfeyrac…” Enjolras tried again, shutting the apartment door behind him. Courfeyrac swallowed thickly, fuck he was really fucking up if it had taken Enjolras this long to just shut the door. “you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Courfeyrac glanced to his eyes and then all control and self preservation just slipped through his fingers, “I possibly sort of realized that I kind of would be cool with waking up next to you for like ever. And by waking up next to I mean in the same bed and by same bed I think I mean I might possibly have romantic feelings for you.”

Enjolras stared at him, his eyes widened ever so slightly and then everything went downhill incredibly fast.

And by downhill he meant-

Enjolras stepped forward without breaking eye contact.

Enjolras reached forward, grabbed both his hands, ran his thumbs over his skin, without breaking eye contact.

He opened his mouth, shut his mouth, bit his lip without breaking eye contact.

He only broke eye contact when he glanced down to his lips and holy shit this was happening.

Holy shit.

Holy shit it was a little after nine in the morning and this was happening.

Enjolras stepped forward, pressing against him and Courfeyrac had about half a second to internally scream before Enjolras’ mouth was on his and he straight up forgot how to breathe.

When Enjolras pulled away, Courfeyrac sighed and it almost but decidedly did  _ not _ come out as a whine. Enjolras smiled, satisfied and cocky and teasing all at once, and Courfeyrac kissed him again. Enjolras moaned, breathy and needy and Courfeyrac forgot how to think. He took a step back and Enjolras pushed him back further. The two wrapped their arms around each other, suddenly not close enough, they couldn't touch enough and Courfeyrac’s back slammed into the wall next to his bedroom door.

His breath was forced from his lungs and Enjolras pulled away, “Shit, are you alright?”

Courfeyrac allowed himself one moment to be dazed-both from being knocked into the wall and because they had gone from zero to a thousand in a millisecond-before he grabbed Enjolras by the waist and tugged him into his bedroom, “I won't be if you don't fuck me in the next three seconds.”

Enjolras’ concern was immediately replaced by an overwhelming fondness and he kissed Courfeyrac’s jaw. Good. He was on board with this. He could have just crossed so many lines Enjolras wasn't ready for. He tilted his head up and Enjolras started kissing his way down his neck. His hands slipped under his shirt and he trailed his fingers up and down his sides as if memorizing the feel of his skin.

Almost at the exact same second they both moved towards the bed. Courfeyrac tripped and brought Enjolras crashing down on top of him, both of them half off the matress. Enjolras laughed, just a breath of air on his shoulder and then rolled off him so that they could climb into the bed. Enjolras immediately climbed onto Courfeyrac’s lap and slipped his hands under his shirt; running them up his sides until Courfeyrac got the message and helped pull his shirt off. Enjolras waited a heartbeat and then pulled his own shirt off, he threw it so that it slid across the floor and into the hallway.

Hopefully Marius wasn't planning on stopping home anytime soon because he was not pushing Enjolras off his lap to shut the door. Sorry, Marius.

Enjolras ground down into his lap and now was not the time to be thinking about Marius.

“I--” Courfeyrac began, at a loss for how to ask now that they were both shirtless and half-hard.

“You don't know how long I've wanted this,” Enjolras pressed their foreheads together as he rolled his hips against him,“but if it's too much for you we can stop.”

“Really?” Courfeyrac asked and Enjolras paused. The lack of friction between them was jarring for a moment and then his brain caught up with his mouth, “not the second half of that--I was questioning the first bit--you’ve wanted to do this for a while?” He slid his hands down to grab his ass and move him closer again.

Enjolras rocked against him lightly and kissed his jaw, “you have no idea.”

“And...what's ‘this’ again?” He asked, squeezing his ass as Enjolras wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Shut up and take your pants off.”

Courfeyrac could hear the eye roll in his voice. He grinned and pushed Enjolras off him, causing him to land flat on his back on the mattress, all together not pleased. He crawled on top of him and caught his mouth in a kiss. Enjolras tried to tug him down but Courfeyrac held fast, "I think we need to talk about this first because we've been friends forever and this is decidedly not friendship."

"Right," Enjolras sighed, shutting his eyes as he evened his breathing, "No, you're right." He trailed his fingers up and down Courfeyrac's lower back as he thought about what to say and Courfeyrac had to suppress a shudder. "I also have  _ romantic feelings _ for you. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think you felt the same but when I walked into your apartment and you were looking at me like that--and then you were so overwhelmed by it that the easiest way I could think of to calm you down was to kiss you and then--"

"Neither of us have impulse control?" Courfeyrac asked, a teasing smile on his lips as he steadily ignored the way Enjolras had made fun of his confession. He had been panicking, it wasn't his finest moment.

Enjolras nodded gravely,

"Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, brushing a blond curl away from the other man's face.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and then slipped his hands into Courfeyrac's pants, grabbing his ass, he lightly scratched him as he dragged his fingers up and then trailed his hands back down, trying to touch as much of him as possible. Enjolras started pulling Courfeyrac's sleep pants off and after a moment he helped him, kicking the pants to the floor.

Enjolras looked up from his cock and then kept eye contact as he straight up shimmed out of his jeans and boxers. Never in Courfeyrac’s life had he ever thought he'd see Enjolras shimmy but it was fucking glorious.

Courfeyrac reached down and wiped away a bead of pre cum with his thumb, Enjolras’ hips bucked at the sudden touch and Courfeyrac ducked his head, lightly biting Enjolras’ his as he stoked him. 

“Shit, Courf” Enjolras breathed, sounding almost needy. He pulled him up into a kiss and then, with hands splayed on his chest, pushed him up so that they were both sitting.  


“You alright?” Courfeyrac took the brief respite to catch his breath.

“Condoms.”

“Eyyy, yeah we do.” Courfeyrac twisted around reached for his nightstand’s drawer, came up short, stretched, flopped to the bed then sort of wiggled an inch until he fished the condoms and lube out. He turned back around and pushed himself up, holding them like a prize.

Enjolras shook his head, lips turned down in an amused frown to show how Not Amused he was. Courfeyrac laughed and kissed him. Enjolras slipped a hand into his hair and gently tugged. Courfeyrac groaned and reached down to palm himself, “how did you discover that kink so quick?”

“You’re not subtle. All our friends know about your hair pulling kink.”

“Oops.”

Enjolras deadpanned shook his head and ripped open a condom, rolling it onto Courfeyrac’s cock without much warning. Courfeyrac groaned and his hips twitched, “oops.” Enjolras echoed, completely monotone.

Courfeyrac mumbled under his breath and went to roll the other condom on Enjolras. At the same time they both opened their mouth, probably to say something sarcastic, and Courfeyrac laughed. Enjolras helped him put the condom on through his laughter and then gave Courfeyrac a moment to get control of himself.

Courfeyrac grabbed the lube and clumsily kissed Enjolras, “I want this so fucking badly.”

“I thought you only realized you wanted this this morning?” 

“This is the reason sex has been so mediocre lately. It wasn't with you so subconsciously I wasn't into it. I can't believe this.” He squirted some into his hand and then squeezed lightly as he moved his hand up and down Enjolras' cock. Enjolras gasped and then put his hand over top Courfeyrac’s. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes. Courfeyrac tried to memorize the way his breath stuttered, the way he moved his hips in time with their hands.

With a reluctant final thrust into Courfeyrac’s hand, Enjolras gently pried him off and twisted him around, he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then gently started to tease him.

“Don't fuck with me right now.” Courfeyrac swore, grabbing a fistful of sheets at Enjolras’ soft and steady touch.

Enjolras pushed a finger inside him and Courfeyrac straight up whimpered. He'd deny it later but--Enjolras’ breath was shallow but even as he kissed him just behind his ear and his touch didn't falter. He was so fucking intense and here Courfeyrac was ready to shake apart beneath him. He was going to lose his entire reputation tonight--

Enjolras slipped in a second finger and bit down on his shoulder.

\--and he didn't care-fuck it was worth it, he’d trade his reputation for this,

“You’re being quiet, you alright?” Enjolras asked softly and Courfeyrac moved his hips so that his fingers went deeper. Enjolras responded by curling them but he was still waiting for an answer.

“I’m more than alright.”

“Cool.” Enjolras kissed his shoulder.

“Cool?” Courfeyrac asked with a breathy laugh as Enjolras started moving his fingers again, stretching him out. “Cool? Did you really just say--oh fuck do that again holy shit oh fuck yeah--that's great.”

Enjolras laughed quietly and gently touched him a moment more before he pulled his fingers out. He kissed him and then slowly pushed himself inside.

“Você é maravilhoso.” The words spilled out of Courfeyrac’s mouth as he tilted his head back, eyes shut. Enjolras kissed his neck, right over his pulse point, and then pulled his lips away, frowning.

“What?”

“Ouça você vai ter que mover.”

“Was that Portuguese?” Enjolras asked, amused, one hand on Courfeyrac's hip.

He huffed in annoyance and then took control, fucking back against him. "I said you better move now."   


Enjolras' laugh caught in his throat as he started moving again. "Have you completely forgotten French?” Enjolras' asked in amusement as they stared finding a rhythm, his breath shuddering. He was a dick. Making fun of him in his hour of need. French wasn't important right now. He didn't care what language he was speaking.

Enjolras kissed his shoulder, then started kissing up his neck. When he reached his mouth, Enjolras grabbed his cock. With one hand propping them up, Courfeyrac wrapped his other hand around Enjolras' to speed up his pace. Their rhythm was awkward for several moments as they kissed and Courfeyrac laughed because holy shit even when they weren't doing too good it was still the best sex he'd ever had.

"Why are you laughing?" Enjolras moved his mouth back to Courfeyrac's pulse point, kissing him. The fact Enjolras was getting off on him getting him off was getting Courfeyrac off.

Enjolras’ grip around his cock started to match his thrusts and Courfeyrac moaned, “I'm not going to last much longer. I'm so fucking weak for you.” 

His response was to tighten his grip and Coyrfeyrac realized he was close as well. He smirked and then fucked himself against him at a faster pace, gasping. 

“I’m so close.” Enjolras moaned, “you’re--incredible--fucking gorgeous.”

Damn straight he was. And then he almost ruined the moment by laughing. 

Enjolras’ fingernails dug into his hip, turning his laughter into a moan. Enjolras swore under his breath, a near constant stream of words. His thrusts stilled for a moment before they restarted, harder and shaky as he rode out his orgasm. 

Enjolras gave a weak sigh of contentment as he fell against his back. Courfeyrac could feel Enjolras' heart pounding against his skin and that, pathetically, was enough. He wrapped his hand around Enjolras’ and together they stroked him through his climax. 

They both breathed heavily against one another, collapsed on the bed, for several long moments and then Enjolras carefully pulled out. Courfeyrac whined a little and rolled over to look at him. Enjolras was a wreck and Courfeyrac pulled him into a kiss that was mostly just them trying to catch their breath. 

After Courfeyrac came down a bit from his high, he grabbed a towel conveniently left on the floor within reach to clean them both up and then, with a bit of teamwork and a dash of gymnastics tossed the condoms and wrappers into the bin. Enjolras complained a bit of a piece of wrapper had been digging into his knee but Courfeyrac just wrapped his arms around him and knocked him back down.

They both lay on the bed still breathing heavy for several long moments before Enjolras rolled over so that he was half on top of him and he trailed his fingers over the outline of his collarbone. Courfeyrac wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

That had been fucking incredible.

The sight of Enjolras completely fucked out was amazing. Honestly, why hadn't they done this sooner?

“I think you said something about me being able to use your shower.” Enjolras spoke into his chest an undisclosed amount of time later and Courfeyrac shut his eyes, enjoying the weight of Enjolras half on top of him.

“I mean, we probably should shower at some point before Bossuet's party tonight but it's not even noon yet.”

Enjolras pushed himself up and Courfeyrac made a needy little noise that would have been embarrassing if they weren't both completely fucked out. Enjolras kissed him, closed mouth and sweet before he climbed off of him and the bed. Courfeyrac shamelessly raked his eyes over his body as Enjolras looked at him, sprawled out on the mess of sheets. Before Courfeyrac was done drinking in the sight, Enjolras turned and walked towards the hall. 

“Are you going to join me?” He asked when he reached the doorway and fuck he had a great ass.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“You look pretty content.”

“That's gonna change as soon as you leave this room.” 

Enjolras smirked and then walked out of sight. 

By the time Courfeyrac finally dragged himself from bed, kicked Enjolras’ (his) shirt back into the room, and followed him into the bathroom, Enjolras was already in the shower. Somewhere in the back of his mind he belatedly realized the weird feeling he got whenever Enjolras would use his shower was straight up fucking longing. How disgustingly pathetic. He shut the door behind him and paused.

How hadn't he realized he wanted this before today? There had been so many warning signs he had just brushed aside. 

“When did you know you wanted this?”

Enjolras pushed the shower curtain aside to look at him evenly, “I want to be clear with you, ‘this’ doesn't just entail a fuck and a shower for me. I've known since Joly’s birthday.” He let the shower curtain drop and Courfeyrac scrambled to push it aside, Enjolras glanced to him as he washed his shoulders with Courfeyrac's expensive shower jelly.

Which Enjolras had called stupid and a waste of money before. The goddamn hypocrite.

Courfeyrac narrowed his eyes as Enjolras realized what he was doing and he pulled him into the shower.

Which was hotter than the sex they had just had. Courfeyrac stepped back out of the way of the stream. “You've known for over a month? Why didn't you say anything?”

“Wasn't sure. I didn't know how you felt until this morning.” Enjolras reached around Courfeyrac fir the bottle of shampoo and he intercepted him for a kiss. Enjolras smiled into the kiss and fuck he could so get used to this.

The pair traded places and Courfeyrac immediately went to turn the water down.

“Don’t you dare touch that dial.” Enjolras snapped, his back to Courfeyrac as he squirted shampoo into his hand.

Courfeyrac’s hand hovered over the dial as he ducked out of the way of the water. He turned to Enjolras, body pressed against the shower wall, and gasped at the back of his head “I have delicate skin. It’s going to blister from the heat.” Courfeyrac protested and Enjolras turned, scrubbing shampoo into his hair, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Courfeyrac sighed, “Look!” He thrust his arm out. His skin was flushed slightly pink but nowhere near blistering.

“You poor thing.” Enjolras said flatly, but he gently took his arm and pressed his lips against the skin. Courfeyrac nodded, satisfied.

Enjolras pressed him into the wall, one hand running through his hair to brush the suds out of his face. He pressed their mouths together and Courfeyrac’s fingers ghosted over his lower back. When Enjolras pulled away, Courfeyrac whined.

“We’re supposed to be showering.” Enjolras started to move further away but Courfeyrac’s fingers dug into his hips, keeping them pressed together. He could feel him starting to get hard again. 

Courfeyrac slid his hands lower, cupping his ass. Enjolras rocked forward as he shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, all steam and the smell of their shampoo.

“Do you want to date?” Courfeyrac asked and Enjolras ran his hands through his hair, tugging gently. Swearing, he pulled Enjolras close and rolled his hips. They were both starting to get hard again already.  

Enjolras swore under his breath, kept one hand in Courfeyrac's hair and wrapped the other one around him, his hand flat against his back, drunk off the touch of his skin. “I want that more than anything. I want to walk into the room later and tell them all how I spent most of the day fucking my boyfriend.”

“One. Never in my life  would I have guessed I'd hear you say that and two, how sad is it that that's the hottest thing I've ever heard you say.” 

Enjolras shrugged then kissed him, “pretty sad but it’ll change soon.”

“Really?”

He nodded and then languidly kissed him again. The water was still scorching hot but Courfeyrac braved it for two seconds to switch their positions and to tug Enjolras away from the direct stream. 

“What are you doing?”

Courfeyrac couldn't stop the smirk  from spreading across his face, “I'm gonna blow my boyfriend.” 

Courfeyrac dropped to his knees without warning, pressing his lips to the inside of Enjolras’ thigh. He pressed back into the shower wall, sending shampoo bottles clattering to the floor, “shit” he gasped, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. 

“You okay?” 

“If I open my eyes and your mouth isn't around my cock I won't be.”

“New hottest thing.” Courfeyrac said and Enjolras moaned. After a moment, he realized that was because he could feel his breath on his cock. Without preamble he wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and Enjolras swore, reaching down and cupping the side of Courfeyrac’s face, running his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Courfeyrac reached up and began stroking Enjolras’ cock. Enjolras began swearing fluently and the only words he could actually make out were  _ don’t stop _ . He could do that. 

He teased him with his tongue and Enjolras’ hips jerked forward and Courfeyrac pinned him to the shower fall with his free hand. The water was still obscenely hot but since it wasn’t even close to how how hot Enjolras falling apart under his tongue was, he could fucking deal. 

Enjolras sighed, stroking the side of his face, “I’m close.” 

Courfeyrac smiled around his cock and then moaned as Enjolras put his hand into his hair and tugged. The next thing Courfeyrac knew, Enjolras was gasping his name as he came. 

He pulled Courfeyrac to his feet, kissing him roughly. He cupped Courfeyrac’s face, he had the tiniest hint of stubble, and Courfeyrac moaned into his mouth. Enjolras trailed his other hand down Courfeyrac's chest, across his stomach and then wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Fuck.” He gasped, arching into the touch.

One hand in his hair, the other on Enjolras’ back, fingernails pressed into his skin, he met his eyes, panting. Enjolras’ looked so smug that Courfeyrac had to kiss him again, open mouthed and dirty.

He began stroking him, slowly at first and then speeding up. Courfeyrac buried his face in the crook of his neck and wow it was like they were both teenagers again with insatiable sex drives (well, Courfeyrac had, Enjolras, not so much). Enjolras ran his hand up and down his side, encouraging him and Courfeyrac lifted his head to see him staring at him intently. 

“Fodasse” he groaned. Enjolras twisted his hand and Courfeyrac fell apart staring into his eyes.

“Holy shit.” He gasped, resting their foreheads together and shutting his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. “Holy fuck”

Enjolras gave an amused huff of air and Courfeyrac opened his eyes to see his satisfied smirk. It was too easy to tilt his chin up and kiss him again.

“We’re so pathetic.”

“Don’t talk about my boyfriend and I like that.” 

Courfeyrac’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed in disbelief, “You’re such a nerd.”  


“Your nerd though.”

“Yeah.” he agreed and then kissed him again because he could. Honestly he hadn’t anticipated Enjolras being so sappy and straight up corny. And this was just the beginning. Add that to the list of reasons why he was probably going to be the death of him.

When Enjolras stepped into the stream several long moments later to finish rinsing his hair, he turned and frowned pointedly at him, “The water’s cold.”

“Yeah. I won this argument.”

Enjolras frown became more pronounced and Courfeyrac laughed for a solid minute before pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Courfeyrac starts bitching about the cold water .02 seconds later. 
> 
> Combeferre totally calls them out within roughly two seconds of them arriving at Bossuet's party, Enjolras does a dramatic (read: deadpan) reenactment of Courfeyrac's confession, Marius asks them if they had sex in the kitchen and that makes Bossuet laugh so hard he knocks his birthday cake from the table (but it's okay, Joly and Cosette baked cupcakes too).


End file.
